Call him B
by Nevermind555
Summary: A la Wammy's, tous les éléments sont formatés selon un même modèle : celui de L. Un seul, pourtant, refuse de se plier à cette règle et va entraîner d'autres dans sa chute.
1. Prologue

**Call him B.**

 _Prologue_

Il fallait massacrer la lettre de référence. La belle et noble lettre. Ce "L" devant lequel rampaient le monde policier et les agents secrets. Cet esprit brillant en déductions qui supplantait plusieurs bureaux d'enquêtes à la fois.

L'équation était d'une simplicité mortelle : _L.A.B.B. - L. is after Beyond Birthday_

Beyond en était certain : il avait été reconnu par le destin dès sa naissance, s'étant vu offrir un œil de la Mort. Dès lors, lui était l'élu et les autres des rats de laboratoire.

La vie était une vaste blague pour Beyond !... Où il était permis de rire de tout, de rien.

B.B. avait ri le jour de la mort de ses parents. Son père avait été froidement abattu par un malfaiteur. Et sa mère avait péri dans le déraillement d'un train. B.B. avait ri. Et ce qui l'avait le plus chagriné, dans l'histoire, était qu'il jugeait le ton de son rire inapproprié. "De toute manière, ils auraient péri un jour ou l'autre ; ils étaient destinés à cela. Muhahahaha ! non, non... ça ne va pas !... Voyons... huhuhuhuhu ! Non... toujours pas. Gnark gnark gnark !... C'est mieux. Mais ça reste perfectible."

Beyond aimait manipuler les gens pour les conduire à la mort, voire l'administrer lui-même, dans des conditions qui auraient pu paraître atroces mais qui demeuraient expérimentales à son œil de shinigami.

A dire vrai, B. s'amusait de manière ignoble et morbide avec les cadavres, les positionnant à sa guise, contre-nature souvent, exerçant sur eux des sévisses innombrables. Et la police fouillait. La police pédalait. Et B.B. s'en amusait. Il attendait que les yeux de L. se fixent enfin sur lui. Il patientait, dans l'ombre, pour faire son entrée en pleine lumière, sur un lever de rideau triomphal. Il était déterminé à offrir à L. une affaire inclassable et insoluble. Il voulait voir le grand L. peiner dans ses déductions pour, au final, s'avouer vaincu.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on avait voulu faire de lui la copie conforme de L. Une copie de sauvegarde "au cas où". Non. B.B. valait mieux !...

On l'avait vu surpasser L. à maintes reprises. Et cela n'avait pas plu en haut lieu.

Dès lors, on s'était appliqué à lui faire entendre raison. Mais de raison, B. n'en avait plus ou si peu. C'était par pure ironie qu'il se grimait en L. - généralement, les témoins n'y voyaient que du feu. Pourtant, B. était bien mieux charpenté que L. Il était aussi plus sauvage. Les termes, durs, crus, claquaient dans sa bouche. Il ne rechignait pas à en faire usage, qu'importe l'interlocuteur. Il n'avait aucun garde-fou. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas fou.

B. était un génie. Du crime, certes. Mais un génie. Il avait appris à déchiffrer la logique implacable de L. Il avait été enseigné à l'imiter jusque dans les moindres détails. Il n'était là que pour assurer la succession, dominer les polices du monde entier, solliciter Interpole. Mais Beyond s'en fichait comme de sa première évaluation !... B. jouissait d'une arme supplémentaire sur L. : son œil de shinigami.


	2. Equation fatale

_Chapitre 1 : Équation fatale_

A. Comme Alexie. Elle aimait à dire que non : L. Comme Lexie.

A. était la fille d'un riche homme d'affaires de Londres. Blonde comme les blés, le visage mutin, de longues anglaises, A. avait tout de la fille de bonne famille.

Sa mère s'était donnée la mort peu après sa naissance.

A. avait été proche de la gouvernante à laquelle elle avait été confiée.

A. fréquentait les meilleurs écoles privées du pays. A. voyageait avec son père lorsque ce dernier était en déplacement professionnel.

Mais A. était différente. Différente des autres filles de son âge. A. aimait se trouver à l'écart et n'avait aucun goût pour les centres d'intérêts des autres jeunes de son âge.

A. fut diagnostiquée Asperger. A. était dans sa bulle.

Et le cas empirait lorsque le père de A. décéda d'une maladie tropicale.

* * *

"A. ?"

Le nez en l'air, humant le vent frais qui s'abattait sur l'automne, A. n'avait pas envie de rejoindre la salle de classe. Le cas était fréquent. Les professeurs avaient été formés pour gérer ce type de crise.

"C'est L." ronchonna-t-elle.

Un petit rire secoua les épaules plantées derrière le tronc. Il fit son apparition.

"C'est ridicule."

A. le fixa.

Le vent balaya un instant les mèches épaisses de ses cheveux hirsutes.

"Fiche moi la paix, B."

Les yeux vairons ne la lâchaient pas, l'enserrant sans pitié.

"Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !..." s'énerva-t-elle.

B. leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il avait longuement observé la façon dont les professeurs géraient les crises de A. Observer et imiter. Voilà l'un des points forts de B.

B. envahissait régulièrement la bulle protectrice de A. mais ces derniers temps il tentait de respecter les périodes où sa seule vue devenait intolérable.

B. connaissait par cœur les petites manies de A. Elles étaient légion, à dire vrai. Mais B. les connaissait toutes, sans exception. Il avait disséqué mentalement A.

* * *

"Pourquoi t'aimes être sous la paillasse de l'escalier central, B. ?"

"Parce qu'il y fait noir. Et que nul ne peut savoir ce que j'y fabrique."

"Et tu y fabriques quoi ?"

"Des poupées de paille."

L'image tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de A. Des poupées de paille ?... A quelles effigies ?... Des professeurs ? Des surdoués ? De L. lui-même ?...

La question hantait A. Et pour percer le mystère insufflé par B., l'équation était simple : il fallait se rendre sous la paillasse de l'immense escalier pendant que B. s'y trouvait.

* * *

"Tes médicaments, B."

Il haïssait cette phrase. Ces mots qu'il se trimballait depuis cette saloperie de séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Pour avoir dépiauté le précieux lapin de compagnie de l'établissement : Arthur. B. s'était amusé à lui tordre les pattes jusqu'à la rupture. Il en avait été couvert de sang mais cela n'avait en rien enrayé son action. B. allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées. Implacable. Comme L. dans sa logique.

Le séjour en établissement psychiatrique avait été terrible pour B. Shooté aux médicaments du matin au soir, ses nuits étaient parsemées de cauchemars et de rêves inappropriés et éprouvants dans lesquels il distinguait des épouvantails étranges, vivants, membres manquants, faire la ronde autour de lui, se moquant, bouches énormes s'étirant pour l'engloutir dans des rires spectaculaires.

B. était également victime d'hallucinations constantes du fait des narcotiques et autres neuroleptiques.

B. avala ses médicaments, les conservant un instant en bouche avant de les recracher dans le lavabo.

Entre les doigts fins de B., la paille prenait corps. En pleine activité (ré)créative, B. en profitait pour peaufiner ses acquis en mimant les gestes atypiques de L.

Non que L. était un modèle à imiter mais il faisait partie d'un plan que B. avait élaboré durant son séjour en asile psychiatrique.

Pendant qu'il nouait et tressait ses poupées, B. échafaudait son plan. Le but ultime était d'offrir à ce maudit L. une énigme insoluble. Ce faisant, le sourire de B. s'élargissait devant la perspective de mettre L. à genoux !...

* * *

En classe, B. était toujours installé au fond, près de la fenêtre. C'était là sa place de prédilection.

Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de passer à l'avant et ce fait, suffisamment rare pour avoir été noté, désignait qu'il avait envie de supplanter ses professeurs, à tour de rôle. Généralement, l'enseignant s'installait à son bureau et laissait la parole à B. Ce dernier cessait par lui-même devant tant d'abnégation, lâchant un juron avant de quitter la salle, mettant fin à la crise, rejoignant la paillasse de l'escalier imposant pour y tresser ses précieuses poupées.

* * *

C'était la fête à la Wammy's : L. venait de se connecter et leur parlait à tous par écran interposé.

A. faisait partie du groupe, posant des questions au détective renommé.

Mello se tenait à l'écart, trouvant plus d'intérêt à sa tablette de chocolat qu'au discours raisonné du grand L.

B. faisait semblant, pensées assassines. Poings serrés dans ses poches, B. arborait un visage souriant et détendu qui trompait son monde. Il riait même aux blagues miteuses de L. tandis qu'au fond il bouillonnait !...

* * *

"Pourquoi n'apprécies-tu pas L., B. ?" questionna A.

"Voilà une question intéressante !..." se moqua d'emblée B. "Je te l'explique à condition que tu viennes me rejoindre sous la paillasse de l'escalier."

"Hors de question !... Tu sais, L. parlait des monstres. Des monstres de toute nature : des monstres dévoreurs de rêves, des monstres qui pratiquent le mens..."

"J'ai assisté à la conversation, je te rappelle." objecta B. "Le seul monstre présent sous la paillasse est fait de paille."

"Ça reste un monstre."

"Ça reste du folklore." circulant dans les couloirs éclairés par les vitraux colorés.

A. stoppa son pas. "B., est-ce toi qui as fait tant de mal à Arthur ?..."

"C'était une expérience."

"C'est horrible, B."

"Des sornettes."

A. pâlit puis tituba. Elle déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher.

B. crut un instant qu'il allait ployer les membres pour laper ce qui venait de maculer les lames en bois.

"Le... monstre... c'est toi..." sanglotait A., désignant B. d'un index tremblant.

B. s'approcha et la prit soudain par l'épaule, crispant fort, au point de lui arracher une grimace tandis que son sourire s'étendait, dans un pur élan carnassier.

"B..."

La lueur dans le regard aux couleurs dissemblables était furtive, hautement volatile et dangereuse. D'un mouvement de corps, il fit heurter l'épaule au mur arrière, juste sur l'angle saillant, luxant ainsi le membre, dans un craquement sourd qui tenait du sinistre.

A. ouvrit la bouche, dans un cri muet tant la douleur fut vive !... Elle escaladait ses terminaisons nerveuses pour aboutir au cerveau qui répercuta l'alerte en un cri et des larmes.

B. venait de mettre à mal. Étrangement, lui jubilait.

La mise en scène pour boucler un dossier classé sans suite : B. projeta A. au sol et appela à l'aide, penché sur elle avec une bienveillance feinte. Il avait d'ores et déjà repéré la lame de plancher soulevée sur laquelle A. aurait malencontreusement trébuché. Elle observa son bourreau, clignant par instant tant la douleur est aiguë. Puis tout se mit à tourner. L'image de B. se floutait. Elle sombrait.

Immonde saloperie...

* * *

A. fixait le monde, bras porté en écharpe, à son retour. Son regard s'arrêta sur B. Ce dernier prit l'air penaud mais A. connaissait à présent le tempérament imprévisible de B. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir expérimenté à même la chair !... A. le fixait. Et plus A. le fixait, plus les épaules de Beyond rentraient vers l'intérieur et son dos se faisait rond. De plus près, il lui échappait même un certain ronronnement déplacé.

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, B. passait en revue le drap blanc, faisant cheminer le bord entre ses doigts, cherchant le détail d'un accroc ou d'une maille filée. Il pouvait y passer des heures, dans le silence le plus complet. Recommencer, encore et toujours.

Lorsqu'il trouvait un défaut, il s'amusait à tirer sur l'étoffe jusqu'à faire courir une maille, déchirant lentement le tissu - B. disposait d'une force absolument prodigieuse, décuplée en cas de crise !...

Il avait agit quasiment de la même manière lorsqu'il avait lentement disloqué les membres d'Arthur, tenant le corps et effectuant un lent mouvement de rotation à la jointure.

Aucune expression particulière ne s'installait dans ses traits lorsqu'il procédait à de telles expériences. Son faciès demeurait d'une neutralité absolue.

Il en était de même lorsqu'il remplissait l'ardoise sombre de raisonnements mathématiques et autres démonstrations. Il ne grimaçait que lorsque la craie crissait excessivement sur le tableau - B. souffrait d'hyperacousie. Il lâchait alors le craie pour se boucher les oreilles, toujours en silence, paupières étroitement closes. Il fallait attendre que son ouïe se rétablisse pour qu'il reprenne, dans la même régularité, l'équation complexe en cours.

Par contre, avoir luxé l'épaule de A. avait été le franchissement de la ligne. Ce fut surtout d'y lire la souffrance et la surprise sur le visage de la victime qui rapprochait B. de la jouissance. Le moment précis où il béboîta le membre fut un paroxysme de sensations agitées, le remplissant des orteils au cerveau.

* * *

Une chose que B. détestait par-dessus toutes autres était le bruit que pouvaient émettre les gens lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Que ce soit télévisuel ou public, ce genre d'échanges provoquait des frissons désagréables à l'intérieur du corps de B., le rapportant à l'enfance, lorsqu'il jouait dans la petite pièce fermée tandis que sa mère recevait ses amants. Tout d'abord fasciné par les sons, il glissa son oeil de shinigami dans la serrure, observant le mouvement empressé des corps serrés. Il demeura là pendant tout l'acte, poings serrés, incapable de donner sens à ce que son oeil voyait - hormis la série de chiffres qui dansait sur les têtes.

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les Messieurs ?... Pourquoi tu cries ?... Ils te font m..."

"Occupe toi de tes jouets." avait claqué en retour.

Dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre, B. développa un fort dégoût de tout ce que représentait le sexe ou l'amour. Pourtant, il était attiré par ce besoin. Il se masturbait à l'occasion, toujours en silence, tentant de conserver une expression neutre, maîtrisant chaque crispation, chaque spasme, chaque expression lui montant dans la gorge.

* * *

B. était capable de jongler entre une voix grave et profonde et une beaucoup plus aiguë. Il était fréquent de l'entendre couiner comme un animal blessé. En outre, B. savait parfaitement imiter le timbre de voix de L. sans se donner trop de peine.

B. aimait réciter du latin. Il trouvait cela monacal.

Les messes noires dites en latin.

B. possédait également la plus belle panoplie d'insanités latines dont il distillait des bribes à tous ceux et celles qui lui opposaient de la résistance. Insulter en latin, quoi de plus classe ?... Même L. n' y avait jamais songé !...

* * *

"Pourquoi tu rebrousses chemin ou tu t'enfuies en me voyant, A. ?"

A. le fixa; regard allant de son épaule jadis luxée, qui avait conservé une bosse inesthétique du fait de l'incident, aux yeux vairons de l'animal courbé.

"Ne me colle pas ta maladresse sur le dos." asséna B., assorti d'un sourire rusé.

"Si je pouvais te faire disparaître... mais tu t'obstines à demeurer devant mes yeux !... FAIS COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS !"

B. s'approcha, traînant l'épaule le long du mur, avisant le haut brodé de A., dévoilant, au moyen d'un geste presque délicat, l'épaule marquée. "Tu es une œuvre d'art, A. Une œuvre d'art." venant poser ses lèvres sur le creux subsistant malgré l'intervention. "Quelle modification souhaites-tu que j'apporte encore pour que tu sois parfaite, A., dis moi ?"

"Va t'en..." bloqué dans la gorge.

"Ah, ce n'est malheureusement pas la bonne réponse, petite A."

"Va t'en ou je hurle." le repoussant au mieux.

"Ta faiblesse me touche et me parle, tu sais. Ton combat intérieur m'intéresse aussi puisque j'y joue une part." la fixant, de toute sa hauteur courbée.

Les larmes vinrent inonder les yeux clairs. "Je t'ai demandé de... t'en aller."

"Je suis déjà installé dans ton cerveau, A. Et à moins de te lobotomiser..." sur un sourire carnassier.

* * *

A. se redressa dans le lit, souffle court. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle nota l'impression de moiteur qui filait entre ses jambes.

Ah oui... nous étions donc déjà si avancés dans le mois ?... Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

Que pouvait-il faire à cette heure ? Confectionner une de ses innombrables poupées de paille, là, sous la vaste paillasse de l'escalier central ?... Ou lui arrivait-il de dormir ? Se privait-il vraiment de sommeil dans le but d'obtenir les mêmes cernes que L. ?...

Il était présent chaque instant. Et quand il ne parvenait pas à frapper son conscient, il se rabattait vicieusement sur le subconscient !... Des rêves d'une intensité incroyable, sans lesquels se mélangeaient deux corps ou même trois. Des mèches hirsutes qui s'enfoncent par touffes entières jusque dans la gorge, asphyxiant le souffle. Des dents qui découpent, scient de manière rotative. Une présence entêtante plus bas, ô combien pénétrante. Des pointes de seins dressées que l'on malmène. Un souffle, pris, court. Puis le néant. L'impression de flotter. De perdre les membres. De n'être plus qu'un tronc.

* * *

A. était exténuée. B. la menait droit vers le seul endroit où elle pourrait enfin trouver du repos : la tombe. Cependant, le sosie de L. en avait décidé autrement : il pillerait jusqu'au dernier bastion la raison de A.


	3. You belong to me

_Chapitre 2 : You belong to me_

A. fut réveillée par une certaine agitation dans la maison entière. Des cris suraigus. Une véritable bête que l'on traquait. On l'avait vu se déplacer à quatre pattes, à une allure incroyable, traversant les couloirs sombres, s'y cognant en certaines occasion, négociant mal un virage avant de débouler dans l'escalier sans pour autant s'y rompre la nuque.

L'escadron comptait plusieurs membres issus des plus sécurisés hôpitaux psychiatriques de la région. B. les connaissait chacun par leur nom et il les grognait à mesure que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui.

Des filets de bave lui coulaient des commissures et il écumait, en rage d'être ainsi pris en chasse.

Haletant, il finit par débouler dans la chambre de A., se glissant directement sous son sommier, œil fixant la porte entrouverte.

A. venait de se tasser dans un coin du lit, polochon contre elle.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur des baraques en blouses, armées de tasers et autres armes visant à neutraliser l'assaillant.

"Allez, sort de ton trou, B. !" ordonna la voix lourde de Fred.

Fred... ah Fred... ce connard fini qui s'était amusé à lui faire bouffer ses propres excréments. "Une merde qui bouffe de la merde !..."

La mâchoire de B. se crispa comme s'il mordait dans la chair potelée de l'homme. Il en claqua même plusieurs fois, menaçant.

"Sous le lit !"

"L'enfoiré !"

"Sors de là, toi !..." ordonna-t-on à A.

Au moment où A. posa le pied à terre, B. s'en saisit, tirant comme un dément sur la pauvre cheville qui n'avait strictement rien demandé !...

A. demeurait accrochée à Bob, hurlant de peur.

"PUTAIN, LÂCHE CA !" criait Bob.

"On soulève le lit !"

Le lit entier fut levé sans ménagement, dévoilant la bête tassée dans un coin, incontrôlable.

"Tase-le ! Vise les parties !"

B. griffait et mordait à tour de bras mais Bob finit par prendre en clé son bras tandis que Fred fit courir plusieurs arcs électriques au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Sur un cri étouffé, B. heurta le sol et s'y tortilla comme un ver, tandis de ramper jusqu'à s'effondrer.

A. avait rejoint les bras de sa camarade de chambre et les deux tremblaient jusqu'à qu'un membre du personnel vint les tirer hors de la pièce.

* * *

"Nous devons évoquer le cas de B."

Ils s'étaient réunis autour de la table, Roger Ruvie présidant.

"Ils sont parvenus à le stabiliser mais j'ignore si nous pouvons à nouveau prendre le risque de le faire revenir ici."

"J'ai ici le dossier qui nous a été remis à titre confidentiel. Les maladies psychiques dont souffre B. y sont fidèlement répertoriées."

"S'il prenait convenablement ses traitements, nous pourrions envisager de lui accorder une autre chance. Malheureusement, il est peu probable qu'il rechigne à être soigné." secouant la tête devant pareil gâchis.

"Nous pourrions tenter une nouvelle prise en charge pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?..."

"Je vais y réfléchir, Anna."

* * *

A. demeurait là. La neige venait de couvrir entièrement le parc. Elle s'amusait à laisser échapper la vapeur de sa bouche, tentant d'en donner des formes, sans grand succès.

Sa cheville n'était pas totalement rétablie de la prise affirmée de B. durant sa tentative. Elle boitait, malgré les bandages.

Épaule. Maintenant jambe. Assurément, ce cher B. s'amusait comme un fou avec le jouet à disposition.

Que faisait-il à présent ? Etait-il isolé ? Prenait-il convenablement ses traitements ?

Il se murmurait que L. allait être présent pour les fêtes... ce fait ne réjouissait même pas A.

Elle se sentait incomplète sans les attentions bestiales de B. C'est ça... _incomplète_. Quelque part, leurs âmes s'étaient touchées et s'accrochaient.

Sexuellement, elle commençait à être mûre pour lui. C'était à lui qu'elle pensait lors d'un geste furtif sous la douche ou sous la couette.

Longtemps, elle avait adulé L. A présent elle vibrait pour son ombre.

Il faut dire que B. détonnait à côté de la douceur bonbon de L. !... Et même s'il suintait la fraise, B. n'en demeurait pas moins le plus dangereux dément du secteur.

* * *

B. mit un pied hors du fourgon, envisageant les hautes tours de l'établissement d'un air absent.

"Il est calmé avec tout ce qu'on lui a refilé !..." émit Bob, satisfait.

"Veille bien à ce qu'il prenne régulièrement ses psychotropes. Briefe l'équipe. J'ai pas envie d'être appelé en renfort parce qu'il a baisé la dinde ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Je passe le réveillon en famille, moi !..."

Un petit groupe vint lui souhaiter bon accueil, l'affublant d'un bonnet de Noël et d'une écharpe assortie, poussant la chansonnette, sous l'œil ému des gardiens. Mais B. cherchait, fouillait les tours des bâtisses à la recherche de la seule pers... L. ! Mais oui, il s'agissait bien de L. là-bas, appuyé contre la porte, A. à ses côtés.

La rage vint animer le ventre vide de B. Doucement... ne pas montrer un mauvais visage en public. Respirer. Calmement.

L'œil de la mort était fixé sur L. au-dessus de la tête duquel flottait la série de chiffres.

Diable, si seulement B. avait été foutu de lui cracher toute la vérité : que sa vie serait courte !... Et qu'accessoirement il espérait que L. allait crever comme le dernier des chiens !

De fait, il fallait qu'il montre rapidement au monde l'étendue de son talent. Il se lécha compulsivement les lèvres.

"Regarde, on dirait qu'il a soif."

"Pas d'alcool pour lui, on est d'accord ?"

Les yeux de B. allaient sans cesse de A. à L. Sa tension faisait du yoyo. Un instant, un vertige le saisit et il tituba.

"Hey !"

"Merde, déconne pas !..."

Il fixa Bob avec conviction. A dire vrai, ce cher Bob qui rêvait tant de réveillonner se tuerait sur la route dans quelques heures. B. arbora le sourire le plus diabolique qu'il avait en stock. Bob posa la main sur son taser porté à la ceinture, goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. "J'ai dit : déconne pas."

B. décrocha et s'avança au milieu du groupe venu lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

A. tremblait à mesure que B. évoluait.

L. la prit sous son bras pour lui affirmer un soutien.

B. arriva enfin à hauteur de L. qu'il fixa avec une grande curiosité. "Tiens, tiens... L. Tu as fait le déplacement pour les fêtes ?" sur un ton affable, manquant d'arracher le bras qui tenait ferme autour de ce qui lui revenait de droit.

"Bienvenue, B." osant une main sur l'épaule de son double.

Le contact de trop. B. fit glisser son épaule hors de portée, fixant L. avec une intensité inégalée.

B. posa alors son hétérochromie sur les anglaises blondes qui bordaient le visage de A., descendant à hauteur des seins puis remontant jusqu'au milieu du visage, s'y arrêtant avant d'en venir aux yeux immenses, d'une clarté folle.

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres pleines du monstre.

La douleur à la cheville et à l'épaule s'éveillèrent presque simultanément et A. grimaça.

C'était fou la façon dont le corps de A. réagissait en présence de B. !

Même affublé de ce bonnet grotesque et de l'écharpe rouge, la folie de B. était palpable. Son allure remarquable et dangereuse lui conférait cet air foutrement sexy !...

A. sentit son corps s'embraser en même temps que la douleur monter. Les deux émotions se faisaient la guerre au sein du même corps.

"Madame Brown nous a préparés la dinde, comme tu l'aimes, B." annonça-t-elle d'une voix presque blanche.

"Vraiment ?" entrant avec le groupe, retrouvant ses rangs pour un temps.

* * *

Surveillance constante. Garde rapprochée. B. s'appliquait à prendre ses traitements de manière exemplaire et régulière. Les médicaments étaient réputés abattre un étalon en pleine santé. Mais sur la psyché complexe de B. leurs effets étaient moindres.

* * *

L. s'installa au piano et joua _Auld Lang Syne_. C'était un classique qu'il affectionnait.

Les enfants déballaient leurs cadeaux.

B. reçu un sweat sombre frappé de ses initiales qu'il enfila sur place.

Installé en bout de clavier, il observait L. avec intérêt, mordillant son pouce jusqu'à ramollir l'ongle et le faire tuiler.

L. était incommodé par l'attitude de B. même s'il ne le craignait pas. L. possédait bien son propre sens de la justice et n'intervenait sur les affaires que sous certaines conditions - nombre de crimes commis, montant des préjudices, entre autres.

A mesure que les notes montaient, B. fixait celui qu'il allait crucifier dans peu de temps.

La tension latente était palpable et B. dut fournir un effort prodigieux pour ne pas directement se saisir de son cou et serrer jusqu'à voir les yeux cernés de L. quitter leurs orbites.

* * *

A force bonne conduite, B. revint régulièrement à la Wammy's.

On lui avait dévolu une psy. Miss Miller. Perchée sur des talons interminables, adepte des jupes crayons, elle moulait son corps dans des pulls chaussettes qui rehaussaient à merveille la rondeur de ses seins. Miss Miller avait le quart de siècle éblouissant. Des lunettes rondes.

Et elle était promise centenaire, s'amusait B.

C'était une intellectuelle. Une sportive accomplie. Elle aurait eu de l'impact sur n'importe quel mâle du secteur. Mais B. savait parfaitement où il allait et son but était de jouer les agneaux afin de demeurer à la Wammy's le temps qu'il échafaude son plan prouvant au monde qu'il était parvenu à surpasser L.

"Parlez moi de L., B."

"L. ?... L. est... notre modèle à tous." sur un ton plus acide que voulu.

"Dites moi ce qu'il représente pour vous."

"La justice. _Sa_ justice." fixant la psy de ses yeux vairons.

"Intéressant. Sa propre justice, donc ?"

La main de B. fila jusqu'au bureau où il se saisit d'un bonbon saveur fraise dont il déballa consciencieusement le papier.

"Mais oui, comme je le disais : _sa_ justice."

B. fixait à présent la série de chiffres qui promettaient longévité à la jeune femme.

"Quelqu'un, un jour, proposera à L. une énigme qu'il sera incapable de défaire, Miss Miller."

"Et cette personne, c'est vous ?"

"Peut-être."

"Comment cela se passera-t-il, B. ?"

B. agita sa crinière sur un petit sourire. "Laissez moi vous parler de la dinde de Madame Brown..."

* * *

C'est A. qui attendait B. au détour d'un couloir.

Voilà des jours que, la gorge serrée, A. assistait, impuissante, aux longues réunions privées entre B. et la psy. D'emblée, A. avait jugé la beauté de la femme dangereuse. Depuis l'arrivée de la plastique parfaite de la psy, A. ne dormait plus ni ne mangeait.

"Ca se passe bien, B. ?" amena-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

B. s'arrêta, front contre celui de A. "De quoi as-tu peur, A. ?" dans un ton direct.

"Ri... rien, je m'intéresse à..."

"Honnêtement, de mon point de vue, ça ressemble à du pâté de jambon placé à côté d'un raffiné de foie gras." triturant les câbles des écouteurs de A.

Les sourcils de A. se froncèrent. Le piège venait de faire mouche !...

"On parie que je la supplante d'ici quelques années ?"

"L'ennui est que je ne dispose pas d'années à t'offrir, A. C'est maintenant que tu dois faire tes preuves." effleurant l'épaule choquée dans un toucher délicat.

Il subtilisa alors un écouteur qu'il plaça dans l'oreille, roulant des yeux. "Ce que tu écoutes est toujours aussi pourri."

Sans ciller, elle l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire sous la paillasse. Les poupées de paille y avaient été débarrassées, rendant un vide sidéral à l'espace.

Vive, elle se tourna vers lui. " _Eat me, B_."

L'ordre le secoua des pieds à la tête comme si un tsunami force 8 venait de le traverser. Aussitôt, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur des dents dont les canines étaient nettement proéminentes. A n'en point douter, l'animal était un carnassier !... On avait déjà trouvé B., goinfré de viande crue, dans les cuisines !...

" _You're playing a dangerous game, girl_."

" _I said : Eat me, B_."

B. tira sur l'étoffe du t-shirt fin, dévoilant l'épaule blessée, observant la rondeur et la bosse délicate, avant de passer une langue affolée sur ses lèvres. Fixant une dernière fois les yeux clairs de A., il vint planter ses dents dans la chair. Elle eut un bref hoquet, poussée par la douleur vive dans les bras de B. qui suçotait le sang qui suintait avec appétit.

Les doigts fins de A. étaient fichés dans les épaules de B.

La bouche de B. arborait un sourire vampirique à mesure qu'il se nourrissait de la sève vitale.

Il finit par relâcher, sous peine de la voir s'effondrer, mais elle lui maintint la tête.

" _More. Take more_."

Le sourire devint démoniaque, regard vairon arborant une teinte dangereuse. Il la pressa d'autant plus contre son corps tendu. La manœuvre le faisait bander bien plus que n'importe quel autre échange !...

" _Good, good girl_."

Dans la tête de A., la phrase résonnait façon compliment. Elle sut également qu'elle venait d'offrir à son bourreau la plume qui signerait son arrêt de mort.


End file.
